A Secret Revealed! The Baby Secret
Summary Giru replaces the three of them with fake Metalised version of themselves while freeing them as Trunks and Giru reveal they plans. Giru wasn't double-crossing them; he was double-crossing Dr. Myuu. Rilldo reforms his body using the metal around the base and returns to his base form while making his way towards the ship. However, it is shielded this time and is unable to enter it. He has the remaining members of the army find out how to remove shielding. Meanwhile; the others surprises Dr. Myuu and attempt attack him, but his minions get in the way as reveals even with Trunks no longer metal; he can make a copy of him and download his battle data and abilities to his Machine Mutant counterpart. He proves by using the fake Hanna metal form and transforms it into a machine mutant with all of Hanna's battle data and introduces her as Hanna 2.0, but she is instantly absorbed by Hanna as her emotions get the better of her and attempts to kill him. However, Dr. Myuu uses a code from his own programming to try to control her, but Pan is able to restrain her. Angering Pan for trying to turn Hanna against her she attacks Dr. Myuu as Trunks reveals that Giru had planned Dr. Myuu's destruction along time ago as he was a threat and wanted assistance in destroying him, but needed Dr. Myuu to let his guard down. He leads Goku and Goten upstairs as Dr. Myuu tries to stop them flying up to the top stairs, but Goten severs his hand and kicks him into his computer as for controlling Hanna. Trunks blasts open the doors and they begin approaching a capsule containing a small Machine Mutant. Meanwhile; in the Time Nest - Chronoa is watching the parallel timeline with Tokitoki and realises the threat they pose as Trunks explains that plans to turn the universe into Machine Mutants and to take over the Universe. She uses her Time Judgement to send a bolt of lightning towards M-2 of the current timeline and reduces it to dust along with all inhabits. Meanwhile; in the parallel timeline; Trunks explains that he rerouted the life support from Baby's capsule and that he'll die shortly. However, Dr. Myuu tries to stop them only to be blasted in the back with ki blast from Hanna and uses a code to detonate the explosive in her in response as he is partially vaporised by the blast cursing the Saiyans and causing Baby to awake at after hearing the word Saiyan. Unwilling to die and unable to contain his rage; Baby explodes using an Explosive Wave and destroys the capsule. He tries to battle against them, but he is easily overpowered by Pan who in return seemingly kills him with a Masenko. The planets stability begins to turn and they are forced to flee as they fight against the Machine Mutants. Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks to overpower each of them and manages to safely make it to ship. They blast off as Rilldo tries to stop them by extending his arms. Meanwhile; Baby survives and destroys Myuu's head revealing the Dragon Ball in it and takes uses the secret room which turns out to be a ship to escape the planet as Gotenks fire his Galick Kamehameha at Rilldo while Goku and Pan uses Kamehameha. Giru is able to get the ship into the stratosphere as he accesses Hanna's coding and has her use Ultra Magma Particle Cannon to assist them and their combined energy attack not only vaporises Rilldo, but destroys the entire planet as well along with Dr. Myuu's body. Differences *Planet M-2 is destroyed by a combined effort from Pan, Gotenks, Goku, and Giru. *The events that occur with Chronoa is exclusive to this chapter. *Dr. Myuu is destroyed by Hanna *Baby is defeated by Pan and never possesses Rilldo or Dr. Myuu *Rilldo attempts to reclaim the Dragon Balls, but the Grand Tour Ship is shielded Fights *Pan & Goten vs. Dr. Myuu *Hanna vs. Dr. Myuu *Pan vs. Baby (Infant form) *Goku, Gotenks, Pan, & Giru vs. General Rilldo (Meta-Rilldo) and Machine Mutants Category:Fanga